


proof of life

by desitonystark



Series: AU-gust 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Admiral James Rhodes, Alternate Universe - Pirates, First Mate Pepper Potts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pirate Tony Stark, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: you told me you were a pirate and i didn’t believe you, you got angry and stormed off somewhere. yeah, i know i offended you but iS THAT ANY REASON TO KIDNAP ME AND PUT ME ON YOUR SHIP JUST TO PROVE YOUR POINT???//AU-gust Day 10: Pirates AU
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: AU-gust 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	proof of life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purple_ducky00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/gifts).



> [from this prompt list](https://alphabetaus.tumblr.com/post/155294145228/have-any-pirate-aus)  
> i deviated from the prompt slightly, but it still works!!

Admiral James Rhodes was the proud Commander of the most impressive Fleet that the American Navy has ever seen. Colloquially, his fleet was known as War Machine, because of their impressive firepower. His ships were outfitted with the best cannons, and he had good crews working under him - men and women with good heads on their shoulders, instilled with duty to God and country.

He was directly responsible for hundreds of sailors, and while James wore his lapels at the front of his chest, things like this took a toll on a person, weighing them down until they just needed to unplug. Which is why he was here, clad in only his breeches and a loose shirt - his pistol left at home and armed with nothing more than a small dagger strapped to the inside of his boot; nursing a pitcher of ale.

The tavern that he'd found himself in was in the rougher side of town, frequented by Maidens and their patrons, littered with men that ordinarily, James would be writing up and throwing into the dark side of a cell. But these were not ordinary times, and James was here to forget his job, not act on it.

_The Iron Man_ is a favourite of pirates in particular, and James knows that he's taking a huge gamble by drinking here. It's very possible that the few members of the crews he's raided over the years might recognise him and cause trouble - but he has a deep-seated need to be removed from his life; one that rivals his desire to not find himself on the business end of the wrong person's pistol.

"You don't look like you're from around here," James turns to face the man who's settled down next to him, blinking lazy eyes as he takes in his figure. The man is dressed like James, breeches and a loose shirt that's tucked at his waist and accentuates his hips, curvy and shapely. He's got a heavy mop of brown hair, and when James brings his gaze back to the man's face - bright hazel eyes blink back at him.

"I'm not," James says after a couple of seconds, "Looking to escape my usual haunts."

"Ah," the man says, waving down the barsmaid, "then you've picked the right place. I'm Tony Carbonell." James takes the proffered hand, with the intent to shake it, but at the last second - brings it up to press his lips to the back of his palm, as if Tony is a dame that he's courting.

From the way Tony's cheeks heat, he might as well be. "James," he offers back, "no last name."

Tony's eyes twinkle, and he leans in much closer, close enough that James can feel his breath against his neck, "Oh honey, for the things I want to do with you," Tony's gaze travels down his body, not similar to how James had looked at him not a couple seconds ago, and James feels a familiar heat gather in his core, "we don't need last names."

"Awful forward aren't you?" James remarks, even though he knows that he's going to leave with Tony.

"It pays to be forward in my line of work," Tony leans back, hopping off his stool and extends his hand towards James, "so are you coming?"

James debates blowing him off, but then he catches the curve of Tony's backside in his breaches - and the decision is made for him, really.

Later, when they're naked, and sweaty, and there's a map of clothes leading back to them - James turns to Tony and asks, "so what line of work requires you to be so forward?"

"I'm a pirate," Tony huffs back with a smile, " 's how I can pay to keep the Iron Man open."

"You're a pirate?" James says incredulously, giving Tony a slow once over, "That line work for you often?"

He never gets to hear Tony's reply though, because a couple of seconds, he falls into a blissful sleep.

/

The first thing that James notices when he wakes, is that there's a bag over his head. This is instantly suspicious. The second thing he notices is that his arms are bound behind his back, and when he tugs at his wrists, he thinks he recognises the scruff of rope. The third and final thing that he realises, is that he is no longer on land, because he can hear the sound of water connecting with the hull of a ship.

It's enough for him to put together a rather grim picture of where he might be, and he starts tugging at his wrists with more purpose - hoping to loosen the rope enough to reach down for the knife in his bootstrap.

"You're awake!" says a familiar voice, and James instinctively flinches when the bag is ripped off his head. He blinks a couple of times, adjusting to the sudden light, but his jaw slacks when he focuses on the person standing in front of him.

"Tony?" he says, flabbergasted, and Tony nods, looking oddly gleeful.

"You said you didn't believe that I was a pirate," Tony gestures around him to what, looks like a pirate ship James realises with horror, "so I decided to give you a chance to see for yourself how wrong you were."

Next to Tony is a tall blonde, leaning over Tony's shoulder with one hand perched on her pistol. _His first mate,_ James' mind supplies, and he dimly wonders what Gods he must've pissed off to get into bed with a _pirate._

"I have a small confession to make," Tony continues, oblivious of James' thought process, "My name isn't actually Tony Carbonell. It's Tony Stark, as in -"

"- of the Stark Family," James finishes, "I recognise the name."

"I thought you might _Admiral_ ," the surprise must register on James' face, because Tony's grin goes wider somehow, "no last name my ass. You're Admiral James Rhodes."

"Tony!" his first mate hisses, "Are you trying to get us killed? I can't believe you kidnapped an Admiral just to prove a point! Of all the stupid things you've done…" she trails off, and Tony honest to god pouts.

Anthony Stark was not an unfamiliar name in the waters. The Stark family were notorious for their ruthlessness, their ships outfitted with weapons that surpassed even James' own - and they were infamous for never leaving any witnesses. James had lost many a good men to the pursuit of even the barest description of what the new Head of the Stark fleet looked like, and now James was sitting in front of the man, arms tied behind his back - a few mere hours after he'd bed him.

Whatever preconceived notions James had formed when he first realised that he was on a pirate ship were swiftly thrown out, because it was one thing to be a captive of a pirate ship, and another to be captive on a Stark ship.

In front of him, Tony is still arguing with his First Mate.

"All the work we've done to conceal your identity!" she's yelling, "and you spread your legs for the first pretty Admiral that smiles your way?"

"In all fairness," Tony concedes, "I didn't actually know he was an Admiral at the time. Besides Pepper, what would you have me do now? Kill him? He's not a foot sailor, I can't exactly toss him overboard and expect no retribution."

Tony turns to James, and clutches his chin - lifting his face up for Pepper to see, "Look at how pretty he is. It would be a loss to all of mankind if I just gutted him."

"If you kill me," James pipes up, because the topic of discussion is his possible execution, "you will feel the wrath of the entire United States Navy if I wash up dead."

Pepper scoffs, "If we kill you sweetheart, nobody would ever find your body." She kills at him like he's dim for even suggesting otherwise, and James resumes tugging at his wrists, if only to give him the semblance of not giving up.

"We won't be killing you," Tony says loudly, sending Pepper a significant look, "and you can stop tugging at your wrists. I tied you up myself, you aren't getting out of those anytime soon. Plus," he pulls out James' knife and James feel the last of his hope vanish, "I've already taken your knife for my own."

"If you aren't going to kill me, what exactly is it that you plan to do with me?" James asks, growling with Tony reaches out to touch him again.

"I haven't decided yet," Tony says, with the air of someone who's choosing what their next meal will be, "but I'm sure we'll find some use for you yet."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring."

"Chin up babe," Tony clucks, "and look around. There's worst pirate ships to find yourself captive on." He claps his hands, and leans down to press a kiss on James' cheek, "we're going to have so much fun together."

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/626407136671432704/proof-of-life-au-gust-day-10-pirates-au)   
>  [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/desi_tonystark/)   
> 


End file.
